


Into the lake

by blankpalette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, M/M, Nonsense, Suicide, double suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpalette/pseuds/blankpalette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a kiss of love, but a kiss of realization that we are both trapped with this fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the lake

I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine, and even though we've never meet in that moment I knew everything about him, and he knew me. As if in sync our hearts broke in too laughter and we ran, ran as far as our feet took us and when we got to the end, we jumped in to the lake. As our heads lifted too the surface that was when we knew that we where completely free.

We stuck together but never knew each others name. We weren't mute but never once talked among ourselves. Talking to strangers was completely fine, but we silently spent the days walking hand in hand, walking until our feet got tired, and then after a break we would keep on going. This is how we spent our daily lives.

After traveling for miles, days, weeks, we found ourselves in a little far off town. This town held rivers, streams, fields of crops and flowers, and people who only smiled. For now this is where we would rest. We rented a house for two. He got a job as a florist while I worked in the crops on the opposite of town. At night we would sleep, not separate but together, not on a bed but on the cold hard floor, next too each other holding hands, this is how we've slept since we meet one another.

Months passed, he spent his life on one side of the village while I stayed on the other. We didn't meet much during the day, barley even crossed each others paths.

But we always thought of one another. I couldn't get him out of my mind and neither could he. We weren't in love, but their was something about him which I couldn't understand. I had parts of myself that in return he could never comprehend.

We still never talked too each other. We still wouldn't reveal our names. We where happy none the less.

About a year passed since we started living in the village. He grew different from me, he matured while I was stuck the same. He got a better job.   
He fell in love with another.   
He stopped sharing the hard ground with me.   
He put his past behind him.  
Before we held no difference but now none would call us the same so it was time for me too leave.

I walked out that day. Walked onto his side of the village. Walked into his field.   
And he was there, to grant me a smile.  
I had too walk past him.   
I had to leave.  
But as i walked he grabbed my arm, and broke the silence we've held for so long.   
Before he could say a word to me, I spun around towards him.  
I pressed my lips against his as we fell to the ground as the flowers engulfed us.

He realized he wasn't allowed to change and accepted the fate that I too was burdened with.

After that we knew we couldn't go back. Never even looked back. We left everything behind that day. As our hearts joined in sync with laughter, we felt free once again. Sprinting off from the village we jumped and spun down the path and when our path ends, we once again dove into the lake together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about a year or so ago but just posting it now. Enjoy?


End file.
